Sacrifice
by G-girls
Summary: Yes, my fic 'Sacrifice' has been revamped to better follow the storyline and fit the characters personalities.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Hellsing' or any of the characters related to it. They belong to the Japanese genius Kouta Hirano. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I remember some kids in my Japanese class last year talking about the vampire anime, 'Hellsing'. I've never seen it, and actually would put it down whenever I could. That is, until I stumbled upon the opening of 'Hellsing' which was on my 'Armitage: Dual Matrix' DVD. It was intriguing. So I looked into it. I've seen the first episode of the anime, but I've read a few volumes of the manga, so I've read through this and changed a few things so it goes with the manga. Alucard totally rocks my socks. **

**Anywho, I was listening to a piano song from the movie 'Interview With The Vampire' while looking for 'Hellsing' fanfiction, fanart, and what-not. I noticed that practically the only stuff out there is AlucardxIntegra and that there was no AlucardxSeras. Which confuses me. One of my favorite pictures I was able to find was one of Seras holding Alucard close to her. Since there are barely any AlucardxSeras fanfiction, I decided I'd write one, and the piano music sounded perfect for a fanfic. Forgive me, since I've only read up to volume four in the manga, and I don't know much about what happens beyond that, but bear with me. **

**SACRIFICE**

'_I'd sacrifice my soul to you…_

_Right here tonight…_

_You know that I love you…_

_I'd sacrifice…'_

**PART 1: Unspoken Attraction**

The mansion of Hellsing stood on the streets of London, overlooking the city's night activities with twinkling lights. People passed by the mansion oblivious to the activity going on within, let alone knowing what it was really used for. They didn't want to get involved with the Hellsing's affairs. They knew well enough that the Hellsing family had been around for generations and held close ties to the Queen herself. But they also knew how secretive they were, and, like most things which are hidden to the general public, thought that they were up to no good. So they avoided the Hellsing estate and all those who passed through its doors, some never to return.

Alucard smirked to himself as he hid in the shadows, musing to himself while gazing at the full moon and stars above. The two-thousand year old vampire had to go on an assignment, and things had gotten pretty messy, which didn't bother him at all. He loved blood and carnage. After all, those vampires _were_ a threat to mankind, and whether he liked it or not, he was forced to kill his own kind for the sake of his Master, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing.

_But why?_

This thought surprised him. As usual, whenever he questioned his Master's reasons for everything, it eventually led to a long debate in his mind that could go on for hours. He had hours, years, even an eternity. But there was always the fact that he had to be loyal to his Master, and yet…

Something wasn't right. Whatever it was, he could never place it. It was always on the tip of his tongue, but he could never quite get it.

_Ah. It doesn't matter. I'll toy with her as much as I like…whether she likes it or not. But still…a master is a master, and a servant is a servant. That is how things have always been._ He adjusted the yellow glasses on his nose, and turned to go back into the estate.

'Master?'

Alucard froze, then turned abruptly to come face to face with his fledgling, and his own servant, Seras Victoria. Her short blonde hair shone, and her red eyes looked at him quizzically. He glanced back at the estate, slightly annoyed with the intrusion in his thoughts.

'What is it, Police Girl?' He hissed through his fangs, doing his best to keep his annoyance under control.

'I was just wondering if I could talk to you,' Seras said, looking up at him timidly. She didn't want to make him angry. He was not a happy vampire when he was ticked off.

He kept his anger in check. After all, she was his fledgling, his servant, and he still had much to teach her. But still, this odd request perturbed him a bit. He wasn't used to having her wanting to talk. She would much rather be in the mansion reading a book, practicing on the gun range, or helping to train the French mercenary Pip's troops rather than talking with him. That much he knew, from their blood bond that all fledglings and their superiors seemed to have.

'Come along,' he grunted, and continued towards the estate. Seras walked by his side, smiling. Something was different about her, but what it was, he couldn't tell. She was normally remorse about him for giving her vampire nature. Her longing to keep her human nature was very strong, so what had caused this sudden change in personality?

The two vampires walked in silence until they reached the library. He motioned for her to sit on one of the Victorian chairs, and walked over to the bookcase. He removed one of the novels, and reached into the bookcase and pulled out a wine bottle, obviously full of human blood and two glasses. He strode over to where Seras sat, and set them down on a table near a chair which he sat down in lazily. He popped the cork, and poured the blood in the glasses, and handed one to her. Seras looked at her master apprehensively, unsure of what to do. The blood was rich looking, and Alucard was grinning, the hunger inside of him growing rapidly.

'Police Girl.' He gestured to his fledgling and she glanced at her glass with a sense of uneasiness. 'You feed first,' he said, his grin growing. 'Drink.'

Seras glanced at him, nervousness creeping into her voice. 'B-but…Master…I've…I'm not used to it yet…'

He gave her a glare so sharp, it shut her up right away. 'Fine,' she mumbled, and took a swig of the blood. The blood was thing, and Seras wasn't used to the warmth of it. She took a gulp and coughed, causing some of the blood to get on the hoodie she was wearing. 'Crap,' she muttered, an annoyed look crossing her face as blood now got on her chin.

Alucard chuckled. 'Try again,' he persisted. She did so, this time swallowing slowly, and he could see her relax and control herself more. He kept a close eye on her, to make sure she drank every last drop. It was an understatement that Alucard wasn't annoyed and disappointed about her fear of drinking blood. It made him slightly mad, and he wanted to just shake her sometimes and knock some sense into her. He wanted to tell her that her instincts were not a bad thing and that she was a _vampire_ now, not a mere _mortal._

He could see the glazed look enter her eyes. Instead of pulling away the cup like she would have, she continued drinking. He smirked and watched her feed. This was interesting. He had never really seen her in her full-fledged vampire instincts, and he wondered how it would make her appear.

He gave a sharp intake of breath. _Beautiful,_ he thought to himself. Blood lust had entered her eyes, and he could feel his heart racing as he watched her lick the remaining blood from the glass, and suddenly had the longing to have his fledgling, his servant, feed upon him the same way.

Smirking, he took the glass from her gently, getting more blood dripped on her face. _Damn, she's not going to be happy when she snaps out of it,_ he thought.

Seras blinked a couple of times and then shook her head. 'What…I…I can't believe I just…'

'Your instincts were taking over,' he told her, then turned to his own glass, and drank it in one quick swallow. Seras sat in her chair, confused and ashamed, watching him feed until he was finished.

He wiped his mouth with a white glove, and then turned to her, his red eyes dark and emotionless. The two vampires didn't say anything to each other. Conversation was not common between them, after all. Most of the time, Alucard didn't even acknowledge Seras. And this is why he could sense her hesitating on beginning their talk. _Such an inexperienced servant…_

'Well? What is it you wanted to talk about?' He asked lazily.

'Oh, um…I forgot,' she faltered. 'S-sorry…' She cringed as his eyes flared in annoyance.

_Why do I even bother? I sometimes think her blonde hair affects her brain…the little fool,_ he thought.

But then he remembered the blood lust in her eyes. He glanced at his fledgling. There was some blood on her neck and face, some of it on her clothing. 'Police Girl…'

She looked up at him. 'What is it, Master?' She wringed her hands nervously. She shifted in the chair, gazing up at him humbly. Abandoning all reason, giving into this impulse (_Once, just this once,_ he told himself) and using his vampire-like elegance, Alucard stood up and walked over to Seras' chair, his knee parting her legs and gazing into her surprised red eyes. Her face flushed in embarrassment. 'Um…Master…'

He smirked at her, his red eyes gleaming behind his yellow-tinted glasses. 'You're a very messy eater,' he stated, his face getting close to hers.

'What…?'

'Here, let me clean you up…' He growled, and then made for her neck. Seras sat there, frozen, her face blushing, her heart speeding up. Alucard licked the fresh blood off her neck slowly, nipping at it occasionally, shivering in unspoken pleasure as he did so. He moved to her face, and he could sense her confusion, and nearly laughed. He licked her cheeks, her chin, nipping her lips. He could feel her start to tremble as he paused for a moment, the scent of her and the blood on her lips overwhelming his senses. Then, without thinking, he kissed her full on the mouth, the taste of the blood mingling.

Abruptly, he broke the contact. He was breathing heavily, and he couldn't help but shudder in the longing that he hadn't felt for centuries. She looked shocked.

'You're clean now,' he stated, then turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Seras there to stare after him in bewilderment.

Alucard silently cursed himself as he stormed into his room in the Hellsing mansion. Why on earth did he _do_ that? This was very sudden for him to suddenly be doing something so intimate to Seras, and he wasn't sure why he had done it in the first place. Yes, Seras _did_ look awfully tempting when she was feeding and with that blood on her…but to _kiss_ her? That was going too far.

But God, did it feel good. He slowly smiled to himself as he recalled the feeling of kissing her, the taste of the blood…

_No._ He firmly told himself, the smile fading. _No emotions. You can't afford to get attached to her now. She's just a fledgling, your servant. She follows your and Integra's orders. That's all. You were simply teasing her. There's no harm in that. _

He sat down on the lid of his coffin, removing his red hat, cloak, and glasses. He felt confused. In all of his years of wandering the earth, he had never grown emotionally attached to anyone. He had spent years building up the wall that would protect him from it, but…these sudden new feelings were strange to him, and they felt surprisingly pleasant.

His body ached. His chest too. He wasn't sure what this was, but he had a good idea. _But I still don't know…this could be lust…_ All he was sure of was that he wanted to kiss Seras again. Maybe if he did it again….then he'd know. For sure.

He found Seras in her room, changed into her nightgown, preparing herself for bed before the sun rose. He came through the wall, glancing at the shut door. It was locked. Perfect. He didn't want to have to go through someone interrupting what he was about to do.

She turned around abruptly, her cheeks blushing. He took a quick mental glance inside her mind, and he could tell that her thoughts had been on him before he entered. She looked at the floor in embarrassment, and Alucard swallowed. She was wearing a blue nightgown, which was slightly see-through. He tried to tell his eyes not to wander, but he couldn't help it. _No matter…make her feel uncomfortable, toy with her a bit._

'Did you need me to do something, Master?' Seras asked. She noticed that he was looking at her in a very peculiar way. Almost as if he was trying to…

She blushed even more now, as she realized exactly what he was doing. 'Master, is there anything I can do for you?' She repeated, hoping to bring him back to the present.

Alucard blinked a few times, then cleared his throat. 'I wanted to ask you something,' he said, his smooth voice making her nearly shiver in delight.

'Yes, what is it?'

He moved over to the lid of her coffin and sat on it, gesturing for her to come over to him. 'Come here and I'll tell you.' He gave a devilish smile.

Seras hesitated. She wasn't sure what he was about to do, but rather than risking her Master's anger, she stood before him, trying not to make eye contact. He reached out his arms to her and gently pulled her on his lap, holding her close. Seras' heart sped up. This was the second time in one day that he had been acting affectionate, and it was making her feel funny.

Alucard smelled her hair briefly, then nuzzled her neck. 'What do you feel when I do this?'

She could barely breathe. She had never had affection like this before. 'I…I feel…breathless, Master…' _Wait a minute…why is he asking me this…?_ She wondered. But his continuing affection made all thoughts leave her mind.

He licked her neck, nipping at it, then turned her head towards him. 'When I do…this…?' He turned around and pinned her to the lid of her coffin, leaning on top of her, gazing into her innocent red eyes. He could hear her heart go faster.

Seras couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say when he then ran his fingers through her hair, lifted her head up and bit into her neck, licking the blood as he did so. He took one of his gloves off with his teeth, using his nail to cut his neck as well. He licked her blood up slowly, and he lifted her head to his own so she could do the same. 'Drink,' he told her, firmly.

She blinked, and felt a distinct horror come over her. _No…I can't…if I do this, then…_ 'I'm sorry, Master. I can't,' she said firmly. He gazed at her, surprised. She gazed back.

'Master…?'

'Say my name.'

'What?' This took her by surprise. She had never used his real name before. She had always called him 'Master', since that was what the relationship they had called for.

'Say my name.'

'….Alucard.' The name sounded strange on her tongue, but she liked it. She smiled. 'Alucard.'

'Again.' His face was getting close to hers.

'Alucard…' She closed her eyes instinctively as he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her for several moments, exploring her lips, getting the feel of things. It had been years since he had done this with anyone. He was beginning to get lost in her, and he felt his chest grow warm with a feeling he hadn't felt in years. He was murmuring nonsense things in between his kisses, and he felt the words on the tip of his tongue-

_NO._ Seras froze when he broke away, running a hand through his hair, muttering a 'Good night,' and then leaving through the wall.

He rushed to his bedroom as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it. After all these years…and to Seras, no less!

Alucard cursed himself. _I can't believe it…I can't believe I almost offered her freedom! I can't believe I almost said 'I love you!_'


End file.
